The inventive concepts relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices including a plurality of wire lines and a plurality of buried contacts (BCs) that cross each other.
Due to an increase in a degree of integration of a semiconductor device, design rules on components of the semiconductor device are decreasing. The process of forming a plurality of wire lines and a plurality of BCs disposed between the plurality of wire lines is becoming complex and difficult for highly scaled semiconductor devices. For example, in the highly scaled semiconductor device, a not open (NOP) margin is insufficient due to a decrease of an open space for a BC, and a BC recess distribution is also poor.